Final Fantasy the chronicles: Final Fantasy I
by FF and STH
Summary: Four boy have had been given the change to go in all the Final Fantasy game, starting with the first one, but all is not great when they find out who they are dealing with and realize it going to be harder to beat then it look.
1. the game begin

****

Hi there this will be my first Final Fantasy story I be make so please tell how I do

**Disclaimer: I don't own any thing Final Fantasy just my oc**

**

* * *

**

In the order' sanctuary

The order' sanctuary is like a very simple arena, consisting of mainly a flat plain, the center of the room is a large, white, low sitting chair flanked by two shell like structures. Sitting in the chair was a beautiful woman with golden blond hair and had on a green gown with a little brown in the middle holding a yellow silk veils. She had a look of worry on her face

"what am I going to do"she said to herself " the worlds are will come at a end"

then out of nowhere she had a idea "maybe if I get help from four unlikely people who would know more about what to do and I know just the four" she said with smile that show her idea would woke

**

* * *

**

In a classroom

"do page 29 to 34 in your math book oven the weekend" said our teacher when the ball that tell school was over ring I could tell from my classmate that they was upset about getting homework for weekend so was I, I left the class to leave but had my name call out in the hall

"hey Kameron" said my friend it was Danny but people call him Dan he was a 16 year old same as me, white skin, brown hair, wearing a red shirt and brown pant

"hey Kameron what do you want to do over the weekend" he ask

"well I would like to do the usual thing I do" I said

"you mean Play Final Fantasy" he said in a way as if he already know the answer because he do, I happen to be a super Final fantasy fan because I have play all of final fantasy core game 1 to 15(1) and their spin-off game , I know everything of it and love it

"yes so let go find Mike and go- oh wait there he" I point out

we look at to see Mike he was 12 year old boy, white with brown hair , wearing a green and white stripe buttons shirt with a blue pant on, Mike is in the same grade as us because he was smart and skip some grade

" hey Kameron, hey Danny" said Mike

"hi Mike" I said

"yo Mike me and Kameron here are going to play Final Fantasy " Dan said

" again" Mike said because he also know of my love of Final Fantasy

" yes so we be going to my room" Dan said

when Dan said he his room he was talk about his dorm room in the boarding school that they all live in E.K.C boarding school(2)

"Why don't we go to my room today" I ask

Danny and Mike look at me we fear in there eyes

"why do you want to play it in there for" Dan said scare

"yeah not when he there" Mike said also scare

they both was take about Aiji he my roommate but here he is fear by everyone in the school even some of the teacher and he is very powerful in a fight and I know because challenge him for fight and lot and I no push over, I know the art of Muay Thai and really great at it but lost anyway by his fighting way of swordsmanship, he use to be the only one to had he own room because of how people are scare of him and that he doesn't like anybody here so I pay him $10,000 to let me be his roommate and he did because of the money, and how I had that much was do to the fact the I come from a very rich family but not spoil like you would thing and would like to live a normal live. Everyone had think I was crazy to be doing that but all I was trying do was know his move so that one day when I challenge him to fight I know how to beat because I the only one in the school who do not fear him but because of that, that how I mat Danny and Mike.

"oh come on he going to be there all day he coming back late because of something, so don't worry because you guy had never been in my room" I said and it was true, when we hang out we only go to there room. Danny who room had pictures of gun because he go hunting with he dad and like it so much, Mike had lot of book because he study and read lot and doesn't watch T.V or play game a lot but when he do Play he like Final Fantasy, not as much I do but he do.

" aright" said Mick but I could still see he was worry that Aiji might come early

"find let go to your room" Dan said

"aright follow me" I said, happy that they was finally coming to my room

**

* * *

**

Kameron Dorm room

"here my room" I said as I open my room door to let then see my room, in my room is two side one, my side had lot of video game and poster of final fantasy on, the other side had nothing, I found it odd he has nothing on his side not even a picture of family member and when he come in here he is always laying on his bad ether asleep or reading with headphone so he couldn't here me play game all day

"nice" Dan said when he look at my side of the room" but way doesn't Aiji have anything on he side

"I never find that out my self, we don't talk that much " I said as I walk in front of a mirror to look at myself a brown skin teen with black hair and a body with muscle of working out had a black t-shirt and blue pant

" I see then, so which of the Final Fantasy game should we play" Mick

" well got all the main Final fantasy and their spin off but let play the very first one" I answer

"the first isn't that game old why play that then the newer one?" Dan side

" just because old doesn't mean it lame sometime people like the classic" I said

" yeah, yeah but wouldn't we need a nes?" Dan

"yeah but they remix it for the game boy advance" I said

" so you want to play the first on game boy advance find but how do we all see" ask Dan

"easy we-"but before can say the door to open and Aiji walk in he was half Japanese and half American with black hair a white t-shirt with word on it back that said fuck off or I'll kill you

"what the hell are you two doing in here" Aiji said talking about Dan and Mike because he really didn't like to be around people not even me

both of then was scare out their mind right now and didn't know what to say so I did "they here with to play Final fantasy with me"

"I game again that all you ever do why don't play outside or somewhere so I can't see you" he said irritate

" I do beside this is just as my room as it is your I know, I pay for it" I said mad at him

"yeah whatever why don't you play at your stupid friend room" he said back

" they are not stupid and we never play over here because of you so now we are and there nothing you can do about!" I yelled at him

"oh yeah, I just beat you up like I did last time" he said with

"you know I was able to get a few great hit in are fight and there 3 of us here what make you thing you can win" I said making Dan and Mike look at as if they didn't know who I was

"those weakling are just bug to me" he said as if they didn't matter to him

" um Aiji sir" Dan said having the courage to speak " we have no point in fighting you , and fact we was just le-" Don said but was interpret

"look if you want to fight right then I fight you mono to mono" I said

"find bring it" Aiji said

but before we could fight we was suddenly engulf in bright light and black out

**

* * *

**

**In the order's sanctuary**

we work up and seen to be in a very simple arena, consisting of mainly a flat plain, the center of the room is a large, white, low sitting chair flanked by two shell like structures, it look just like the order's sanctuary in Final fantasy Dissidia there was a beautiful woman with golden blond hair and had on a green gown with a litter brown in the middle holding a yellow silk veils standing in front of her chair

"hello young man" said the woman

"who the fuck are you" Aiji side rudely

"I know who that is her name is cosmos the goddess of harmoy from Final Fantasy Dissidia" I said not knowing what going on but I could see on their face that they didn't believe in that

" you saying she is from video game world, come on I know you really like that game but know what real and not, dumbass" Aiji said

"hey fuck you" I said piss

" come down, the young fighter is right my name is cosmos same may know from that video game Final Fantasy Dissidia and I call you four for help"

"right" Aiji said in way that tell he still not buying it

" what for and why us" ask Mick

" you see there is a crisis going in all 15 of the main final fantasy world and I need your four help because of your knowledge and power" she explain to us

" I see, find I help" I said

" what " said by all three of then, even cosmos was a little shock of the sudden yes I said thinking it would take more effed to get are help

" but Kameron why, going to world of final fantasy you can get kill by monster their or worst" said Danny worrying

" I know but this could a one and a life time for me and us" I said hoping for this

" I see" Danny said with understating

" this can some kind of joke you know like on punk'd" Aiji side

" then how did we get here" I said to him and he had nothing to said for that

"if you do not believe me then how about this" she said as she create four ball of light each had a weapon for us, the one at Aiji had a Broadsword in, Danny had a bow and arrow, Mike had a knife, my had Nunchaku "if you believe and want to go then take the weapon in the ball of light"

I took the Nunchaku and start swing it around to test it out Dan and Mike didn't know what to do then I said " if you don't want to go you guy don't have to you know"

"no we want to do this too, like you said this is a one in a life time so we can't said no this" Mike as he took the knife

" yeah let do this" Dan said as he took the bow and put the arrow on his back

I look at Aiji,his seen to said that he believe this is happen but don't what to until Cosmos said "your know if you go you can fight lot of strong monster there " as if she know what he want and I bet she because he took the sword, Aiji liked to fight strong people I was the only one who would put up a fight

"great we all going so which one do we go in? " I ask her

"all of then"she said

"wait all of then?" Dan ask

"yes the main one starting with the first, beginning to end then on to the next one til you get to the final fantasy 15"

" all 15 of then all right" I said so happy to hear this

"why all of then?" Mike ask

" you see the final fantasy world are in danger by chaos the god of destruction"

" you mean chaos from the same game as you" I said as know what he look like

"yes that why I need you 4, so now that you know what going on it time to send you guy there"

"wait what about are school" Mike said

"don't worry where you going time won't change in your world" she finally said before we all engulf in that bright light again

* * *

**R And R**

**(1) I know there no new that they are even makeing a final fantasy 15 but this thing may take years to do so they make a 15 by then**

**(2) made it up, don't know if there really one out there **


	2. First monster battle and meeting the WOL

****

This is the second chapter but I got to tell you their may be bad grammer and spelling so sorry

* * *

Somewhere in the final Fantasy 1 world

I woke up a little drowsy, I open my I to see a green grass plain with Danny and Mike asleep on the ground and Aiji getting up from it

"where are we" he said

I was getting up from the ground and look around and said "we must be in the world of Final Fantasy the first one and if we got to go from beginning to end then we're at the area near Cornelia" Aiji just look at me not knowing where that is because he didn't play the games

"aright so what do we go first, I want to fight something here" Aiji said eager on his face

"first go wake up Dan while I wake Mike" I said

"why should I do that" he said

"just do it" I yell

"don't tell me what to do" he yell back

" look just wake Dan up so we can get going" I said

Aiji who wanted to get the show on the roll walk to Dan while I want to Mike and softly woke him

"what going on" Mike said just as drowsy as me when I woke up

"we're in the world of final fantasy" I said happily

"what we're really here, in the game, this is so cool" he said with as much joy as I had

"yeah it is" I said with a smile

" hey where Danny"

"oh he was asleep just like you, Aiji is waking him up so" but didn't finish when I hear Danny yell out in pain

"OWWWW!!!! what the fuck my crotch it hurt" Dan yell out in pain

I look to see Dan holding his crotch on the ground and look at Aiji and said" why you do that for"

"you said to wake him up, you didn't say how" Aiji said

"I fine" said Dan getting up from the ground and looking around "where are we"

"we are in the game of final fantasy the first one in the area near Cornelia" I said

" in that case where do we began" ask Mike

"well first we-" but before I could finish we here the sound of growl coming from behind us. We look to see 15 wolfs looking at with hunger on their face

"well it look are first monsters is about to began" I said really to fight

"um do we have to do it right now" Dan said, it was clear he was scare

"why don't the three of you stand there while take care of the little puppy here" Aiji said arrogantly

" yeah right like I going to let you take all the action" I said

"you want to make this into a game, who kill the most" Aiji challenge me

"your on" I said accepting him challenge

after that 7 of the wolfs come attacking , I simply punch one in the face and hitting the other with my Nunchaku killing then both, Aiji took his sword cut three wolf who try to jump him and kill them. One wolf try to bite my back but I elbow it in the face and jump and stomp on it, Aiji just cut the head off of the one he was fighting.

"ahhhhh" was the sound of both Dan and Mike, when look around to see the other 8 wolf chasing after then

"we got to help then" I said to Aiji

"and why should I do that" he said with a look that said he didn't care who die

"forget you" I said run after then and the wolf

as I catch up to then I can see one wolf gaining on Dan to the point that the wolf bit Dan in the butt

"Owwww! My ass, first my crotch now my ass" Dan scream

"don't worry I save you guy" I said as I reach Dan and smash my fist at the wolf who bit Dan killing it, we all stop and turn around to face the 7 wolf left that form a line across

" I take care of this" I said as all the wolf jump me. I take the Nunchaku about to attack when 4 are slash and kill as I use the Nunchaku to the last three. I look to see who kill the four and was shock to see it was Aiji

"why did you help?" I ask

" don't get the wrong Idea, I need you alive so know to go, those wolf wasn't even a challenge " he said

" yeah thank anyway" I said

" yeah whatever" Aiji said

I look at Dan and Mike " you guy OK" I ask

"yeah thank Kameron you to Aiji" Mike said

"yeah I find too, my ass isn't but I find" Dan said still mad of having his butt bit

"well your worthless friend are OK so where do we go from here" Aiji said

"there not worthless " I said looking around to see a town and a castle not so far and I point at "over there I think it Cornelia"

"aright let go, maybe we can find some potion for Dan butt" Mike said laughing

" hey, it find" Dan said glaring at Mike but before he knew it he butt was poke by Aiji sword "Owwww! Why dose this happen to me "

"why you do that" I ask

"I want to see how the potion work and it was fun" said Aiji with smirk

"well Dan Okay so let" I said walking off to Cornelia with Aiji and Mike following behind me with Dan rubbing his butt

**Cornelia**

The town of Cornelia was like from the medieval time with the building that has red roof, we can see some building that were weapon shop, armor shop, the magic shop for white and black, and the Item also a Inn

"look there the Item shop, let get some potion and sleeping bug and whatever" I said

"wait how we going to pay for then we don't got any Gil" said Mike

"Gil?" ask Aiji

"that the money that is use in the would" I said

"yes and before we came in here I had 15 dollar" Dan said going into his pocket and pull out gold coin "what the , when did I had gold coin"

we saw that he had 15 gold coin with the number 100 on all of them and Mike said "wow Dan I didn't know you was rich"

"I wasn't, I don't even know how I got" Dan said unsure what happen

"well you not the only one look" Aiji said

we look to see that Aiji as holding 30 gold coin

" I had 30 buck now got 30 gold coin" he said

"I do too" Mike said pulling out 7 gold coin

"no why" said Dan "Kameron check your pocket"

I check my pocket and pull out 100 gold coin but the one I got had the number 1000 on it

"why do we have these and not are own money?" he ask

"I think it was for are journey, our own money got replace with the Gil equal to what we got, like Dan your 15 dollar turn into 15 coin each that are 100 Gil so now you got 1500 Gil" I said

"I see, wait if I got 1500 and Mike got 700 and Aiji have 3000 and you got 10 gold coin each that have 1000 that mean you here with a 100,000" Dan with disbelief

"well yeah" I said, what can I say my family was rich

"we have money let go to the item shop first then the Armor shop and what about weapon" said Mike

"we have find weapon so we don't have to worry for now but let go to the item " I said walk to with everyone right behind me

In the item shop there was a man behind the counter maybe the guy who sell it, he has brown small beard and medieval clothing, their was another guy there picking a full bag from the counter he turn around and look at us

"good morning" said the man

"hello" I said

"haven't seen any of you guy around here are you're travel" the man said

"well yes we are traveling" I said agree with what the man think

he put on a smile and said " well welcome to Cornelia"

"why thank you, come on let go" I said as we walk to the counter

"oh and -" but the man didn't finish his sentence so we all turn to him, he now has a face that was a little scare and was looking at Aiji then he sudden left

"that was old and he was nice" said Mike

"old well let just get what we came for" I said, we turn around to the guy selling item but he has the same look at the man and was look at Aiji

"what seen to be the problem?" I ask him

"um this young man" he said point at Aiji "is he serious with his threat"

"he didn't threat you, not yet but not right now" said Dan getting a glare from Aiji

"then the word on his back mean nothing" item shop guy said

"oh he back?" I said not knowing what he mean until it come to me about his t-shirt that has the word "fuck off our or I'll kill you" on it "why did you wear that"

"because I will kill anybody who piss me off beside I didn't know we be here" Aiji said

I look back at the item shop guy and said " excuse my friend, the word on his back mean nothing just way to scare people that all"

"oh that all then but his and all your clothe like different from other"he said

"oh that" I said trying to come with a good lie "we come a far away land where the clothe we wearing are normal" which wasn't a total lie, we did come from a far away land, in a another world

"oh I see then so how can I help you?" he ask

"well we need 10 potion, 5 phoenix down, and 4 sleeping bag" I said

"sleeping bag?" Dan ask confuse

"yeah they was use before tent, they heal your HP and tent heal your HP and MP but I don't know how it work in real life " I said so only they could hear

" Okay here you go" the item shop guy said giving me 10 flasks of green liquor that must been the potion, 5 red-gold feather that was the phoenix down, and 4 black sleeping bag also a pack to put then in "now that will 3300 Gil"

we pay him the money got what we come for but I ask him"you know where we can find clothes"

"oh you can find some at the Armor shop" he said

"thank" when that done we want to the Armor shop and got some new shirt for Aiji so his old shirt wouldn't scare anymore people, we replace it with a green shirt from this world(he still wanted to keep his shirt so we put in the pack), we also got 2 Leather Armor for me and Dan and 1 chain mail for Aiji, we did try to get Mike some armor but it was to heavy for him so he just stuck with what got on for now. When all that was over with we was standing in the middle of town

"OK we got what we need so now what?" Dan ask me

"well we should find the main heroes of this game" I said

"where are they and what are their name?" Mike ask me while he carry the pack with the item and Aiji shirt

"I don't know their name because the player name then but their 4 of then and this is the first place they go unless" I said think of something

"unless what?" Aiji ask me

"unless we was from the begin was to take their place making us the warriors of light, It have to be" I said never been so happy in my live

"yeah I never play game before but I think those 4 look like them" Aiji said pointing

we look to see 4 people one had brown hair and chain mail on and was well build, the next one had Leather Armor and has a green bandanas on but we could still see little of his brown, the next guy next to look like a black mage with it blue coot and brown hat, we couldn't tell if it was man or woman because he/she face was cover by it hat , and the last one was a woman that look like a white mage with red hair and hooded up

"yeah you right....." I said embarrassingly

"that look like a white mage and black mage but I don't what class the other two are" said Dan

"I think they are a warriors and a thief" I said

"how can you tell?" Mike ask

"well the guy with brown hair seen to have a sword and the one with Bandanas are usual thief class" I said

"I see then let go over there" said Mike

"and tell then what" Aiji said "in a diffidence mocking voice "excuse me we want to help you guy save the world why because we come from a diffidence world where we know what going to happen because you and everything around you is a video game, yeah that work"

"I won't tell then that, I got diffidence idea wait here" I said as I walk over to them "excuse are you 4 the warriors of lights?"

they all look at and warriors was the first too talk "yes why"

"well you see we hear of a prophecy of four warriors of light saving the world from darkness so we come from a far away land to hope of aiding you guy

"I see are those your friend over" said the white mage who was point at Dan,Mike,and Aiji

"yes they are" I said

"we could use help" said the black mage from the voice it was a guy

"yep" said the Thief

"aright your guy are in bring then over here" the warriors said

I call then over here and they come then I said "the guy with the bow he name is Danny but we call him Dan"

"hi" Dan said

"the shortest one of us is Mike" I said

"hello" Mike said

"and the mean look one is Aiji" I said

"whatever" he said

"I am Jess" the warriors now knew as Jess " the Black mage is peter, the white mage is Kate, and the thief is Jack

"hello" they all said

"good then so where do we go first " I said already know where

"we was give a rescue mission by the King of Cornelia to rescue his daughter from someone name Garland north of here in a place call chaos shrine" Jess said

"aright then let go" I said as all 8 of us walk out of the town


	3. Fighting GARLAND

**

* * *

**

Cornelia Area

After we mat the warriors of light, Jess the warriors, Peter the black mage, Kate the white mage, and Jack the thief we all was on are way to the chaos shrine to rescue Princess Sarah from Garland but there is one thing I leaned when walking is that in game the places are a lot closer then real life we been walking for a motherfucking hour

"are we there yet?" I ask

"for the last time no!" Jess said piss at me for the many time I ask

"yes It like you expect us to be there sooner" Peter said

"no I don't" I said but they was right, In the game it would just take me a minute to get there

"look we get there when we get there" said Jess

"fine" I said

"Hey Kameron"was the voice of Dan but in a whisper

"what is it" I whisper back

"what the main thing we're doing in this game" he whisper

"well first we are to beat Garland then cross a newly builds bridge and liberate a town from Bikke and his band of pirates and acquire his ship, then we embark on a chain of delivery quests that get us key item so that we can get closer to killing the four fiend Lich, Marilith, Kraken, and Tiamat" I said still whispering

"wait wasn't they in Final Fantasy 9" Said Mike listening to us

"yes they did but Final Fantasy 1 was the first game they was in" I said

"then they are going to be hard don't you think" Said Dan

"then that will be good for me" said Aiji who must had been listening too

"they may be hard but the First Final Fantasy game don't have many boss fight"

"then that good" said Mike relief

"hey what in that cave?" Dan ask me

I look to my left to see the cave Dan was talking about "oh that cave we don't go there yet"I said

"hey you guy what are talking about?" ask Jack

"oh um what Princess Sarah look like" I liar

"oh we haven't seen her ourselves but she must be very beautiful" said Kate sounding Jealous

"well we see when we get there " said peter

"but we have to fight those monster first" Aiji said

"what monster?" ask peter

"the ones behind us" I answer

we look to our back to see 15 Goblin and 5 Goblin Guard, The Goblin had green cloth while the Goblin Guard had purple

"there 20 of and 7 of us not counting Kate so why not 3 monster each" said Jess

"sure why not but one of us is going to have take 2" I said

"I take the two" said Mike

"aright then let go" Aiji said then rushing over to them with us behind him

when Aiji got there first he quickly cut 2 Goblin killing then made a slash at the the Goblin Guard killing it, Jess took out what took out what look like a rapier and kill 2 goblin and a Goblin Guard, I super punch and kill 2 Goblin and elbow a Goblin Guard but that didn't kill so when he getting up I kick him in the gut and stomp him on his neck, Jack was easily able to dodge all 3 Goblin then kill them by stabbing them in their neck, Peter was using the black magic fire and thunder on 2 goblin Guard and a Goblin, Dan was taking his bow and shoting the 3 Goblin and he had good Aim, Mike was having a bit of a problem with the 2 Goblin, he was running around scared and dodge their attack but one got him in he leg and he want down and as they got closer to him on the ground and one took his knife and come close to stabbing him I did a SAB HUA MAT CHA which was a Muay Thai move that when a opponent do a low attack then you hit them in the upper part of their body because it unprotected, then I kick the Goblin into the other one knocking them to the ground as Peter burn both of them with fire

"Thank Kameron" Mike said as I help him from ground

"Your welcome" I said then I look at his leg " we got get your leg fix here I get a potion"

"here I stole 3 potion from the Goblin I was fighting " see Jack

"wait I can use my White magic" said Kate casting the spell cure and healing Mike wound

"thank Kate" said Mike

"no problem" said Kate

"everybody find so let continue" said Jess

**

* * *

**

Chaos Shrine

the place was old and have a lot of dust and some of the floor was broking up and had broking columns

"aright we should go the right and left side of this place and look around" I said

"wait why not forward up" Jess said " Garland and princess Sarah can be that way"

"wouldn't that be a little to soon" I said

"hey Kameron can I talk to you over there" Aiji

"sure" I said walk over there

"what going on" Aiji said

"what are you talking about" I said

"you just liar" He said

"how did you know" I said

"when you share a room you may get to know the guy" he said hating it "but why you liar to us"

"well I want to get the treasures here but if we go forward we're come to Garland"

"well what do this place got" Aiji said

" a potion, a tent, and a Leather cap" I said

"Potion!"said Aiji "couldn't we just buy some"

"I don't want turn down thing I can get for free" I said

"I don't think 1 potion is needed to get" said Aiji

"well what about the tent" I said

"we be okay with the sleeping bag for now" said Aiji

"Okay how about the Leather cap" I said

"I sure in the game you play on the GBA it was need in the beginning but when we're in here right now do you thank a cap of Leather going to do something" he said

"aright find" I said giving up on finding those item

" Okay now let back to other" he said

when walk back to the other and then saw few of the undead in this place

"skeleton, Zombie, and Ghoul" said pater

"oh my" Dan said

Ghoul look a lot like the Zombie but was green and there was a lot of them of all 3

upside about it was that they all was easy to kill and they was weak to fire so with peter use the black spell fire and Kate use the white spell Dia which deals damage to a lot of the undead and us fighting beside Mike was scared again,we was able to kill then all

"well they dead, well again they are " said Dan

"good let find Garland so no more of them come out" said Jack

"aright let go forward" I said walk to the way to Garland with everybody behind me

I open the door to see there was a few bat and Garland who have had he back to us and didn't know we was here, he had black armor with two horn on his Helm and wearing a blue cape and carrying a large sword, behind him was Princess Sarah laying unconscious on the floor she had green hair and wearing a white dress and have a Bronze pendants around her neck and a crowd on her head and like Kate said she was indeed beautiful

"The king will have no choice but to exchange the kingdom for his daughter's life. Cornelia will be mine!" Garland said to himself, then he turn around to see us "who's are you!?"

"warriors sent by the King of Cornelia to save Princess Sarah" said Jess

"Hmph. The king's lapdogs. Do you have any idea who you're dealing with?" ask Garland

"yes we do" I said getting in a fighting stance and everyone pull out their weapon

"DO you really think that you can cross swords with me? Very well I, Garland will cut you down to size!!" Garland said holding he weapon up

**

* * *

**

GARLAND

Aiji had want and attack first again and just as he swing his sword, Garland block it with he sword, Jess want to help but Garland was able to turn his sword into twin blades and able to fight off both of them, then he spin both of his sword in air and shoot out 4 blaze projectiles, 2 for Aiji and 2 for Jess knocking them to the ground, Dan look in disbelief

"Aiji fell down to easy ain't this the first boss fight of the game" Dan said so only I can hear

"yes but he seen to be fighting just like he did in Final Fantasy Dissidia where he have batter skill then Final Fantasy 1" I said

"can we even beat this guy then?" Dan said having doubt

"yes we can" I said running to attack, when I come to him I keep trying to punching him but he was dodging and block my attack he then kick me in the chest making me back up again, some arrow was shot at him by Dan but he saw it coming and block all of then but he didn't see Peter casts the spell Thunder and got him

" I got him" said peter

" yes you did but it was a lucky shot so it won't happen" Garland said

"may not from him but your die by me!" yell Aiji running to him after being heal from Kate magic with his sword out he slash at but one again Garland block but Aiji didn't stop so he try pushing his sword forward but Garland wasn't backing out and try to push back, those Garland almost have the upper hand until Jack came and stab him in the leg then Aiji punch him in the face knocking him across the room

"he not so strong" Aiji said

"don't get cocky Aiji, it ain't over yet" I said and I was right because Garland got back to his feet

"I guess I underestimate you guy but no more" Garland said when he put his two blades together and smashes it into ground and causing the ground to erupt with stone spikes getting everybody, I never fell such pain before and what worse was everybody was hit even Kate so she and everyone beside me and Aiji was knock out and as Garland walk over to us on his wounded leg he rise his sword over me and said" farewell warriors you guy was a mighty opponent" and just when he about to stab me with his sword Mike come out of no where and stab him in other leg. Doing the fight I have forgotten about Mike so I was surprise to see him come and stab Garland in the leg and save me .

"are you okay Kameron?" ask Mike worry

"yeah thank I almost could have been kill" I said

while Garland was on he keen because both he leg was wounded Aiji took the change to get up take his sword and deal the Final blow and as he about to impale his sword right through him Garland just disappear

"what happen, where he go, do your body disappear when you die In this game?"Ask Aiji

"I don't think so when we are in the game" I said but playing the game they do but not that fast but I guess We won

**GARLAND DEFEATED**

* * *

"here"said Mike giving me a potion which I happily took it and drink it

"thank" I said getting up, the potion didn't fully heal me but it got the job done

"here Aiji" said Mike giving one to Aiji but he didn't say thank

"let get everybody up with the Phoenix Down" I tell to Aiji and Mike

"aright"said Mike walking to Kate, Aiji almost look like he was going to said no but I was surprise when he just said find.

We have got everyone up with the Phoenix Down and Aiji had found a longsword by looking around the room we was in. When everybody was up we walk to Princess Sarah who had just come to. Opening her blue eye she look at all of us and said "did you all come to rescue me?"

"yes we did" I said offering my hand to help her up which she took

"I don't know how I can ever thank you all" she said smiling and I found myself blushing because of it

"there no need your Highness" said Jess bowing

"I am Sarah, Princess of Cornelia" she introduce

"I am Kameron hawking" I said giving my full name

"Mike Tyler" said Mike

"Danny Moore" said Dan

"Jess Victor" said Jess

"Peter Flint" said Peter

"Kate Opal" said Kate

"Jack Hans" said Hans

"Aiji" said Aiji not giving his whole name to her or to anybody

"That's the first time Garland has ever been defeated" Princess Sarah said

"he was pretty hard to beat" said Dan then he whisper to" if he was that hard to beat is the other boss going to be harder?"

"I don't know I said, he fight just he did in Final Fantasy Dissidia so that could be why he was so hard beat when he was the first boss" I whisper back

"You must allow me to show my gratitude. Please, accompany me to Castle Cornelia " she said

"After you your Highness" I said letting her go first follow by us

**

* * *

**

(3

**rd**** POV)**

After Kameron and the rest left, the Chaos Shrine was dark and no one was in it,well almost no one was in it because a dark figured, a guy come out, you couldn't see his face or body but you could see him pull out something like a crystal and talk into it

"yes they beat Garland those he let his guard down and was only fighting at half power but I guess it don't matter because he want 2000 year in the past by the 4 fiends " the dark figured said

The figured was listening to who ever was on the other end of the line talking way crystal

"yes aright I continue to follow then but I won't show my self yet" the dark figured said

after listening to who ever was on the other end he said " Okay Chaos I on it" ending the call and putting the crystal away and walking out with a evil smile on his face

* * *

**This was My first boss fight so tell me how I did**


End file.
